


On the Nature of Division

by warmfortherestofyourlife



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, actually fairly happy, not actually angsty, or i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmfortherestofyourlife/pseuds/warmfortherestofyourlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternating Charles and Erik on the nature of things, (partially) through the lens of Charles' telepathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Nature of Division

1.  
When Erik was thirteen, his mother died because he couldn't move metal. Now he is powerful. Now he will never be made powerless again.

2.  
Charles doesn't think about power too often. He doesn't need to.

3.  
Charles is powerful, Erik realizes, and, separately, he loves him.

It's a strange thing: to fall in love with the knife for the beauty in the metal, or to love a sword as a kitchen knife. You could almost forget it was a weapon.

4.  
_The point between rage and serenity._ Charles _sees_ Erik gets it, and wants to laugh, wants to rejoice. Yes, he thinks, yes; it's beauty, it's art, it's celebration.

5.  
Almost.

6.  
Frost is unspeakably strange, not just her absence but her presence. It's like dancing inside a hall of mirrors, trying to work out which image is you, trying to remember who you were to begin with.

7.  
"She's quite fascinating," says Charles. "I wonder what my brain looks like?"

_I want to_ see, thinks Erik, and he nearly chokes with the weight of it.

8.  
_Here_ , says Erik. _It's like putting a thread back through a needle—here, let me_ show _you_ —

And he does, and Charles is through, and it's spread out there, shining and glorious before them.

9.  
It's like safety.

10.  
It's like comfort; it's like delight.

11.  
_You're not alone_ , Charles says again, and Erik finally believes him.


End file.
